Jedi Council
Listed here are the Jedi Council: Mace Windu Mace Windu, a Force-sensitive human male, was a revered Jedi Master and member of the Jedi High Council during the last years of the Galactic Republic. During his time in the Jedi Order, he once served as elected leader of the Jedi and, during the Clone Wars, as a Jedi General in the Grand Army of the Republic. He was the greatest champion of the Jedi Order and promoted its ancient traditions amidst the growing influence of the dark side of the Force in the corrupt, declining days of the Republic. Yoda Yoda, a Force-sensitive male being belonging to a mysterious species, was a legendary Jedi Master who witnessed the rise and fall of the Galactic Republic, followed by the rise of the Galactic Empire. Small in stature but revered for his wisdom and power, Yoda trained generations of Jedi, ultimately serving as the Grand Master of the Jedi Order. Having lived through nine centuries of galactic history, he played integral roles in the Clone Wars, the rebirth of the Jedi through Luke Skywalker, and unlocking the path to immortality. Obi-Wan Kenobi Obi-Wan Kenobi, a Force-sensitive human male, was a legendary Jedi Master and member of the Jedi High Council during the Fall of the Republic. During the Age of the Empire, he went by the alias of Ben Kenobi in order to hide from the regime that drove the Jedi to near extinction in the aftermath of the Clone Wars. A nobleman known for his skills with the Force, Kenobi trained Anakin Skywalker as his Padawan, served as a Jedi General in the Grand Army of the Republic, and became a mentor to Luke Skywalker prior to his death in 0 BBY. Anakin Skywalker Anakin Skywalker, a Force-sensitive human male, was a Jedi Knight of the Galactic Republic and the Chosen One of the Force. During the Clone Wars, his accomplishments as a battlefield commander earned him the Hero With No Fear moniker. After turning to the dark side of the Force, he became known as Darth Vader, a Dark Lord of the Sith and apprentice to Emperor Darth Sidious. As a Sith Lord, Vader turned against his former comrades and hunted the surviving Jedi into near extinction. He became an enforcer of the Galactic Empire, who worked to crush the Alliance to Restore the Republic for opposing his Sith Master's will. Yet despite his actions as Darth Vader, a glimmer of the light side of the Force remained within the former Anakin Skywalker. Kit Fisto Kit Fisto was a Nautolan Jedi Master during the last years of the Galactic Republic. He was among the Jedi who fought in the Battle of Geonosis and was one of the few survivors out of the 200 Jedi who fought in the battle. Sarah Grace Morris Sarah Grace Morris (born January 30, 2006) is the sister of Youtube sensation and rapper MattyBRaps. She has Down Syndrome, a genetic disorder which causes physical growth delays and mild to moderate intellectual disability. She has four older brothers and is the youngest cousin of the rapper MarsRaps. ok we'll keep this one CBA